The dragon boys
by coender
Summary: A boy from the future finds himself on an isle inhabited by night furies
1. Chapter 1

So before I begin I would like to say I am new and this is my first story please give feedback and tell me what you think, thanks.

Our story begins in the year 2198, with a 10 year old boy who is helping his uncle with the finishing touches on a time-machine.

"Are you positive we should test this by going back six thousand years?" asked the boy.

"Zeak my boy," The boy winced at the use of his strange name. "what could possibly go wrong? You saw as well as I did, all the data says it will work." replied his uncle looking up from his screen.

The boy, glaring, snapped," First of all my name is Z nothing more or less. Second of all, why do you trust your computer more than me? I think you should test it by going back only one day just in case it doesn't wor-" His uncle cut Z off yelling "You are a foolish boy! If I listened to you I would never get anything done around here!" he slammed his fist down on the keyboard and never noticed the sparks fly form the machine.

The next thing the uncle knew was that half of his laboratory was gone and he was looking at a smoking hole in the ground. Over the next few years he was convicted of kidnaping and destroying public property, but that does not mater to us for the boy, Z as he calls himself, is not dead oh no indeed the time-machine worked, but not as expected.

Z's POV: ow, where am I? Why is it dark? (opens eyes) ow ow ow. I can't feel my legs or left arm. He then passes out and wakes hours later.

Z opens his eyes and only inches away a large, scaly, black as midnght face is staring at him.

He gasps and the "thing" jumps back. After he was positive that thing was not coming back Z lifts his arms to find out why they hurt so badly, he is not very surprised finding the left gone entirely. Upon looking down he found that his legs were but stubs. He lay his head back down groaning. Z thought about his predicament for a while then looking around he realized that parts from the lab were strewn about him. He grinned then began crawling around, piecing together robotic limbs to replace the ones he lost.

The creature went back to it's friends and told of the strange new "land walker" on their island. The newcomer was injured we should help it was what most of them decided. So suer enough more than half of them took off and flew to the place told of by their brother. When they arrived they all stopped and watched in fascination at how smart this human was compared to the ones that lived on an isle not that far from theirs. This human was making legs and an arm out of what they saw as useless garbage. The one who found him saw that the others were fascinated so he promptly stated "The human is mine until we can teach him to understand."

Z was very proud of himself when the job was done and out of a hope caused by his good mood he began searching through the rubble of the time traveling lab. He was searching for one of his inventions that his uncle took credit for, a needle infused with the information to cause robotic things to look and work like a human.

that is all for now! I will start on the next chapter right away. Don't worry all will be explained next time

Ps if you don't understand something tell me and I will explain it. comment please! I work better when I am motivated and think someone wants to read it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The years that followed

note: I just thought of this, Z was the first human with robotic parts built into him to replace some stuff his uncle accidentally mutated. so that is why he could build new limbs. Got it?

The creatures, as I'm suer you'v guessed are dragons, watched the newcomer over the next few days. The dragon who had decided that he would protect the boy left a flame cooked fish near Z every night.

Z kept searching for his data pin every day for a month, and by that time he was well aware that something was trying to help him. One day after most of the dragons decided that this thing was not going to bother them and had gone back to their normal lives, Z yelled out and started laughing he jumped into the air and one of his makeshift legs fell off. He fell on the ground giggling and grabbed the leg strapped it back on and stabbed himself with the pin. Almost immediately the pin dissolved and the three robotic limbs changed.

Pause the story! What this pin does is it fuses robotic parts with the users skin and bone so that it looks like a normal body part. Play

Z ran around testing out what his invention had done. It wasn't the same but still better than not having legs. He felt stronger than before and he was faster. Quite pleased with the result he lay back on the grass and looked up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, He jumped up and found himself face to face with two dragons. Z smiled at them and said "Of corse there are dragons in this time, the machine blew up but still took me back five thousand years." the larger dragon tilted his head and smiled back at Z, who began to laugh again at the dragons attempt to smile and at the fact that he was toothless. The smaller dragon dropped a fish at Z's feet then bit his friend on the tail, the "toothless" dragon jumped on the small one and his teeth came out of his gums with a sound like a sword being drawn. Z watched in awe as the two dragons spared, rolling on the ground and through the sky.

After about three days of playing with the dragons Z began building a device that would allow him to talk to them. The small one tried to help by collecting the pieces of the lab into piles, while the other dragon watched looking extremely bored. The three of them worked and played every day and soon Z stopped trying to keep track of how long he'd been on this island.

The thing z was building slowly came along and soon enough it understood most of what the dragons thought and told the dragons what he thought, so he was communicating pretty well on the day that everything went wrong…. To be continued!….. Right now!

'what is this caszzd on my head' is What Z heard through the thing on his head 'it is a device to block all sound' he thought back 'we can test the communicating machine better if you can't hear' suddenly shadow passed over them and the dragon looked up then grabbed Z and dashed in to the cave. Through his headset Z heard a voice saying 'all dragons on this island shall obey me now' he peaked out of the cave and saw the largest dragon ever it had six eyes six legs and looked like it could swallow ten normal dragons and not even notice. 'the green death' said the dragon behind him. A piercing shriek went through the headset and Z pulled it off, his dragon had not heard it because of the sound blocker on his head. The green death flew off and Z came out of the cave to see what happened. All the dragons on the island were flying toward "the island of meat-heads" as it was called by them. Z put on his headset and heard all the dragons saying 'bring food to nest, bring food to nest, feed master, must obey'. All of them had been hypnotized by the shriek.

The next year was miserable for Z and midnight, as he named the dragon, every day they saw all the dragons taking food to the green death's lair. after Z finished the communicator he poked it with his last pin and it dissolved, all it's abilities were now in Z's brain. Z and midnight flew far and wide and finally found midnight's friend, this dragon was attacking an island that was named Berk Z told midnight to star hidden until he found out about the island.

Z walked into the village and got directions to find the chief, who was glad to tell the story of how dragons had been raiding them for hundreds of years, but just last year a dragon they called the night-furry started attacking them. After a very long story of how many dragons he had beaten the chief took Z to a blacksmith's shop and introduced him to his son, Hiccup. Hiccup was quite scrawny, but was obviously smarter than his dad. Z found a opportunity to sneak off soon enough and as he jumped on midnight he said 'night furry, so thats what you guys are.' 'so that's what the humans call us?' said his dragon. 'Yes…. we have to find a way to get rid of the green death, this is ridiculous that our friend's life could end because of this hypnosis'

They flew home and on the beach of their island sat a crying girl and a white night furry. midnight landed next to them and Z jumped off and went over to the girl saying "Why are you crying? Can i help you?" the girl looked up at him and then at midnight. "You ride dragons to? I thought I was the only one." She said, and smiled.

ok! hope you like it! comment please! I need motivation!

P.S. if you have any thing you think should add please tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: a friend lost, a friend made

"So… who are you?" Z asked the girl who was on his island.

"well my name is… um well I-" Midnight jumped up and pushed the white dragon out of the way as a large rock fell from above them

"Not again!" yelled Z "duck!" he jumped at the girl and pushed her out of the path of a stone slightly larger than his head which upon hitting him nocked him out cold. The girl dragged him to somewhere the gronkel flying above would not drop any more rocks on them.

Z woke up in a cave with the girl staring at him, he looked over at his dragon and said "hey I told you to get rid of that rock dropper." the dragon just grunted. "Of corse it wont work after that" he muttered "What?" asked the girl "After getting hit I can't talk to dragons any more"

'So what is your name girl-who-is-on-my-island?" asked Z. "Tell me yours first." she said. "My name is Z as I told you before" "your whole name!" he glared at her "Zeck" "If you don't like it change it" she said giggling," How about you be named Zeak instead?"

"Alright that is actually a good name I will take it" Zeak smiled "Now tell me yours"

Sorry this took so long. My brain crashed and i couldn't write I know this chap is short and lame the next one will be great!

btw I have no Idea what to name the girl please comment I give me names! I will use the best name in the comments! thanks for reading

I can only get better!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: a strange friend

Note: some people are confused so to clear it up here are some facts. 1: after getting hit on the head zeak is a completely normal human, no robot whatsoever. 2:no people in the rest of this story will be any thing but human or animal no robots no mutants no special powers. OK? if you are still confused ASK ME A QUESTION!

now back where we left off…

"I will not tell you my name" said the girl

"why?"zeak exclaimed "you just renamed me!"

"I don't trust you yet. but I will say that my dragon's name is frost."

Zeak looked at her and shrugged "how long do you plan to stay on my island nameless one?"

"As long as it takes till there are more riders." She replied.

"hmm" he walked over to his dragon and jumped on, "Come on let me show you our friends"

They flew off and landed in the forest of Berk. "stay hidden midnight, keep frost out of sight" zeak commanded. "common noname" They walked to the village and straight to the blacksmith's shop. Inside Zeak walked up to a thin boy who was struggling to sharpen a broadsword. "Hey hiccup." Zeak took the blade and held it up so the boy could finish his work without killing himself. "Oh, Thanks, uh Z right?"Hiccup said "Its Zeak now" Zeak replied "my friend here wants to know what you think of dragons." He waved back at the girl

Hiccup turned red in the face and coughed "Uh well dragons yeah I uh, gottogosorry!" then ran at top speed toward his house. "what was that?" asked a voice behind them "what did you do that scared hiccup so bad?" Zeak spun around and saw a group of kids looking at him.

"I just asked what he thought of dragons." A girl holding an ax on her shoulder shrugged and said "What ever, the little wierdo" And they walked off

Back on their island

"I see people don't like dragons after the green death took over."

"nope" Zeak wasn't really listening "What are you starring at the sky for Zeak?" the girl asked

"the dragon I met who could hide his teeth hasn't come back for almost three days. I'm afraid the vikings got him…" He sat down and started to cry "The green death will pay for why he's done to the dragons! The vikings defend themselves against hypnotized dragons, killing them for the crimes of the green one." his voice cracked and he ran to the cave where they lived and cried for the dragons who were dying.

After being depressed for a month Zeak noticed that the nightfurys were acting normally again. He was still sad that his friend was gone but when Zeak and midnight were flying with the girl and frost they saw a huge corpse floating in the sea. "I-It's the green death. He is dead! The dragons are free!" yelled Zeak. They had a huge party that night. (all the dragons thought their human friends had gone mad)

The next day they went to berk to tell the people that they were free from dragon attacks. They were very surprised to be greeted by the night fury who they thought had died! midnight was over joyed to see his old friend and they started running and playing, frost joined in after greeting midnight's friend. They heard Hiccup yelling "Toothless were did you go?!"

Soon they found hiccup and were taken to the great hall where a feast was about to begin.

All Right! Please comment I still need ideas for the girl's name, and please tell me things I should add in!

Thanks For Reading Hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy what is to come next!


	5. Chapter 5

look i know that this is very late and my story is confusing it was a mistake to start like i did so i am gona end this story and do a different one that makes sense.

So after being accepted as members of the berk tribe, zeak and the-girl-i-can't-think-of-a-name-for lived happly ever after THE END

my firs story is a fail but i have planed a good one for my second. I promise to do better next time.

thanks to those who are not giving up on me.


End file.
